


Two-Way Street, Pt. 1

by Kivan



Series: From the Fires [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannon Marriage, Cannon Mash, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, League of Assassins - Freeform, test tube babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Love you,” Robin concludes easily and Dana rolls her eyes.</i><br/><i>“Love you more,” she says and then disconnects the line.</i><br/>I really like Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Way Street, Pt. 1

When the small Asian woman enters the control room, Kon immediately stands to stop her. But Cassie follows behind her and gives him a wither glare. “This is Dana,” the blond sighs, telling both Victor and himself, “Let her use console three. Put her up with credentials-“

“I can use Damian’s,” Dana cuts her off. All three of them turn to her, and Dana glances up at them after a beat of silence. “I’m his personal assistant,” she says as if that answers everything. When no one continues she tries to smile, “I can pull up the files from where Tim hired me for Wayne Corp almost a year ago now, if that would make you feel better.”

“During the lock down,” Kon accuses.

Dana rolls her eyes, lowering the phone in her hand that she had been glaring at. “Even during the lock down Wayne Corp still functioned from its Metropolis and Star City facilities. It was actually _more_ work, because the CEO couldn’t _leave his home town_. It was an inconvenience to Bruce Wayne as much as it was Batman, and the same applied for his family.” Now, she looks nearly furious as they all gape at her. “Fine. File me in the system,” she demands, “See if I give a shit.”

Victor smiles first, kindest, “It would probably make us all more comfortable if we just give you a log in.”

Dana takes a deep breath and nods, “That’s fine.”

“Full name,” he asks, still trying to smiles, even as he pulls up all the necessary paths.

Dana smirks sharply, “Dana Wayne.”

There is a full minute of silence at that.

“Adopted,” Kon asks shortly after Victor returns to typing.

Dana scoffs, “No. And honestly, you should ask Tim, not me. It will mean coming from him. I don’t know the landmines to step around with you.” As she says this, she’s looking directly at Kon. “But Wayne is my married name.”

Less than a minute after being granted access to the system, Dana has a channel open that pairs with the Bats communications. “Tower to BB,” Dana calls onto the line, while Cassie watches on. Kon listens shamelessly from his side of the station. Victor politely turns away at least.

“Go ahead,” Damian’s voice cracks into the line after only a moment.

“Red’s stable and asleep,” she answers him, poking at her phone again, “I’m ready to go home.”

“Warm welcome as always, Titans,” He asks, and Cassie somehow knows it’s directed at everyone but Dana.

“There are multiple reasons I shouldn’t have left Gotham, sir,” she intones, distractedly.

“So you’re also the new kid in gym class,” Robin suddenly laughs onto the channel.

“No,” Dana sighs, “I’m now the unexplained Wayne.”

“Oh,” Robin chirps back, surprised and then the line falls silent for a solid minute.

“Stop bickering,” Dana sighs, “Did you find anything on the league’s location? If you can get a raw sample of that toxin I’d be pleased as a peach.”

“Did you just ask me to get poisoned,” Robin asks after a minute.

Dana looks up like she’s actually thinking about it, “No, in your blood stream it would be contaminated in minutes- either of you actually.” She shrugs, “Ask the ninja very nicely.”

“These men are trained by the League of Assassins,” Damian sighs through the line.

Dana scoffs, “So were you.”

“He’s cussing,” Robin tells them suddenly. “In Arabic, but I know he’s cussing.”

Unable to stop her own chuckle, Cassie nearly jumps when she hears Kon laugh next to her. When she looks at him, his eyes are locked on Dana’s monitor a twisted smirk on his lips as he grudgingly takes amusement from the conversation.

“The league is long gone,” Robin tells them again after a moment, “All we found is a calling-card Bird says is, as predicted, from his mother.”

“Nothing helpful then,” Dana sighs and Robin agrees. “Jason is on his way.”

“We’ll be heading back that way after a few more yoga breathing moments,” and then he laughs again.

Cassie can feel how much the young man’s humor has changed their entire family.

“See you in a little bit then,” Dana concludes her hand lifting to the console.

“Absolutely. Love you,” Robin concludes easily and Dana rolls her eyes too.

“Love you more,” she says and then disconnects the line.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know anything about Terry's background, look it up. This all can make sense before I write it.


End file.
